Ardor
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Movieverse: Hewas afraid to lose me, even though he knows I would always love him. MegatronXOptimus


Ardor

**Author's note: **Whoa... I'm not writing something angst-ridden and tragic… wonder how that happened…

**Warnings: ** Movie verse OP first person perspective, slash first person SEX! MegatronXOptimus. Word is **bold** are Cybertronian, _italicized_ are thoughts, and _'italicized with apostrophes' _are private link communications. 

**Disclaimer: **There once was a Hasbro guy named Dex, "What do you write?" He asked "SEX!" I answered. I was promptly thrown out.

Ardor

I sped down the highway in pursuit of the Allspark, hoping against all hope that whatever it was that the humans had planned would work. Sirens went off behind me and I knew it wasn't human reinforcements trying to stop the rampaging military vehicle that was carelessly throwing cars out of its way. No, those sirens belonged to a Decepticon. I began to transform, but before I was half-way through the process Ironhide stopped me.

"Optimus, go on ahead, I'll take care of these punks!" He cried, pulling out his cannon and launching at the now transformed Bonecrusher.

"But Ironhide!" I argued

"Optimus go! If Megatron makes it into the city you're the only one strong enough to stand a chance against him!" Ironhide countered, dodging a blow from the attacking Decepticon who cursed at him in our own language.

I hesitated a moment, but Ironhide was right, no one else on Earth would last very long against Megatron, not even Starscream, his second in command. _Thank you Ironhide_. I thought as I sped towards Mission City.

And in truth I wanted to see Megatron.

Was it just an unlikely hope that I could perhaps reason with Megatron? Talk him out of this insanity? I can't let go…I cannot forget…I loved him, I do not wish to have to see his end, that is why I would be willing to let the Allspark take my life with its destruction. I know that I can't live without Megatron, but perhaps he can live without me.

I rolled into the streets of Mission City, Megatron had beaten me here because of the time I had taken to try and stop Bonecrusher and Barricade. I hate to imagine what would have happened if I _had_ been delayed. Perhaps it was indeed a better thing that Ironhide had stayed behind, because Megatron had Jazz in his clutches, ready to kill him; however he tossed Jazz aside like an unwanted toy when he heard me call out his name. Jazz was thrown into a nearby building, he'd be badly damaged, but he would live.

Megatron glared down at me from his perch on the roof of a building. Obviously my Earth disguise was making him do a double take and he was trying to find Optimus Prime within the strange semi-truck. Having finally confirmed that I was indeed Optimus he scoffed at me for having chosen to side with the inferior.

"Inferior is not the word I would use Megatron." I called up to him.

"Whether it is the word you'd chose or not, inferior is what they are!" He bellowed as he leaped of the building and transformed in midair. He dived at me with speed stunning to the human onlookers. Stunning them even more I leapt up and caught Megatron so that his balance was knocked off and we crashed into a building together.

He transformed again and slammed my face into the wall. I struggled against his strength and was at last able to knock him back into the street. Megatron quickly regained his composer and launched at me, I pulled out a gun and shot his shoulder, slowing him down just enough that I could evade him. However, Megatron would never allow me to get away so easily and once again I found myself trapped between him and the wall.

To the frightened human this seemed only to be a clash of other worldly giants, but I knew better. I could feel the phantom caresses. I saw the hunger in his optics Megatron bit my shoulder and I knew it was meant not for injury, but to arouse me.

"M-megatron…" I gasped.

**"Let's go somewhere a little more private…" **He all but purred into my audio sensors.

Again he slammed my face into the wall, this time he took a step back and began to transform again. As he started to take off, I freed myself from the wall and leapt on him. Megatron purposefully flew into buildings, seemingly trying to shake me off, but I know that he just wanted to hear me scream. Megatron flew above the streets into a more secluded part of the city that appeared run-down and abandoned before he settled down and knocked me off.

Throwing me into a nearby building he crashed his lips against mine, I moaned, there was something different about the way he tasted. Perhaps it was that all the years he'd spent in stasis, trapped in ice, or perhaps it was something darker, like this wasn't the same Megatron I had fallen in love with so many years ago…

Megatron growled, overcome with lust he slammed me hard into the building over and over again, causing pain he knew I wanted. It was my secret shame, you could say, that I like pain, Megatron and I are a better match than anyone could ever think. One who like to provide pain and one who likes to receive it. Images of past relationships flashed in my mind, particularly Elita One, I could never do this with her. She was much too fragile, and I wouldn't know how anyway. I like getting pain; not giving it out.

Megatron's hands began to trace my frame, exploring the new details of my body. My arms wrapped around his neck, he was pushing me towards the ground now. I almost regretted the moan that escaped my throat when Megatron discovered my windshield wipers; I didn't realize that they were so sensitive. Megatron's lips curved into a grin as he played with the features, causing half-giggle and half-moans to escape me. The look of hunger displayed on Megatron's face intensified.

My legs spread for him as he positioned himself on top of me **"Just like no time has passed…" **I heard him whisper. He lowered his head and kissed a trail from my chest up to my neck, making a point of exposing all the sensitive circuitry between the two places, spending the most time at his favorite spot where my neck met my jaw.

I couldn't catch my breath, **"M-m-meg-a…T-t-tro…on…" **The tyrant chuckled when his name escaped me so fragmented.

**"Louder." **He commanded pressing himself closerto me.

**"Meg-Mega…!" ** I was already close to overload and Megatron hadn't even started having fun yet. All these years he'd been in stasis unable to feel any burning needs, while I had to suffer from unbearable desires; I envied him. **"Me-ga-tron!!"**

_**"Louder!**_**" **He was beginning to charge now; I could hear it in his voice.

Static and electricity sparked between our bodies causing as much pain as it did pleasure. Waves of energy emitted from Megatron as passed into me,** "**_**MEGATRON**_**!!"** I cried loudly and welcomed a passionate kiss.

**"That's it!"** Megatron growled. He tore at my body with the force of a storm, his mouth devoured mine and energon leaked from places where he had been too rough. I whimpered; the sound aroused Megatron even more.

He leaned down and his glossa lapped away spilled energon on my shoulder and other places. He indulged himself with playing with my windshield wipers again.

"**Y-you…" **I groaned trembling beneath him **"S-slagger…!"**

**"You like it…" **Megatron's face left my shoulder and moved between my legs, his glossa conjured sensation where it traced my thighs. My knees jumped up with shock and pleasure.

When he was through with that I leaned up and licked his neck; Megatron uttered a short pleased cry before he pushed my head back down and kissed me fully. Cerulean electricity sparked between our lips and strangely I wondered what Ironhide would have thought if he knew I was using the time he bought me to make love with my greatest rival…

…He'd probably kill us both…

I giggled slightly; Megatron kissed my neck and asked what was so funny, instead of answering I placed my hands on his chassis and tried to pry his chest plates apart.

**"Nuh-uh…" **Megatron growled pushing my hands away **"**_**I**_** decide when it's time for that."**

**"Ah,"** I countered, **"But you **_**want**_** it now."**

**"I do…" **his voice was barely above a whisper and I almost didn't hear him through my own breathing.** "But there are other things first…"**

**"Like what…?" **I shouldn't have bothered asking, before the words even left my mouth Megatron's lips were tracing my torso again, biting, sucking, kissing, and licking every inch of it. I moaned loudly. I started to scratch at his back leaving trails of scraped metal and weak traces of energon where my fingers had dug too deep. This time Megatron did the moaning. Though not quite the masochist I was, Megatron too enjoyed pain. This went on for several minutes before Megatron looked me square in the optics and told me it was time.

Nodding I opened up my spark chamber to reveal the brilliantly glowing jewel, at the same time Megatron showed me his. He leaned down and kissed me firmly, our sparks were almost touching and our bodies trembled with anticipation.

**"M-m-mega-tron…" **my voice quivered uncontrollably with eagerness **"Do it…! Now…!"**

Readily he complied. With a flash of light that would have permanently blinded the fragile human eyes we began to merge and my feelings poured into him. My pain and pleasure, my agony and ardor, the feelings overwhelmed me, comforted only by his soothingly painful touch. 'Its okay' the touch seemed to say 'I'm here now.'

As the merge became more complete his emotions filled me. Bitterness, voracity, disappointment, tainted love, ambition and hatred. I was surprised, because the hatred Megatron showed me with our bound was not directed at me, the Autobots, or even the humans who had kept him prisoner beneath Hoover Dam. It was directed at himself, and what he was doing.

Now that our sparks were one, we could hear each other's thoughts. Around the bliss of our joining I questioned why he would think such a thing

_The Allspark… I was doing it for you, so that I'd never _lose_ you…_ Megatron's thoughts were dark and filled with self-loathing_… but now I'm just pushing you away myself aren't I?_

_Megatron, _I replied, _would I be here if you'd lost me? I love you; I want to stop you from losing __**yourself**__._

_Have I really become that bad?_

_No, not yet._

_Then I must continue after the Allspark, I have come too far to back down now…_

**"MEGATRON!!" **I cried aloud as our sparks began to separate. He cried my name in response. I tried to pull him back to me, to return us to the ecstasy of spark-to-spark contact, but Megatron refused and pulled away.

We sat in silence for a moment; I gazed sadly up at him. I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to hate himself, but a noise stopped me. It was the sound of a helicopter and the radio frequencies of human communication. The man inside was saying something about the Cube being secure **"The Allspark is beyond your reach…" **I told Megatron after the helicopter had vanished from my hearing range.

**"For now…" **Megatron stood up and started to leave, I begged for him to stay, to forget about it told that I will love him no matter what he has doneor will do, but Megatron only shook his head. **"I told you," **he repeated** "I've come too far to back down now."**

With that, before I could stall him for even a second more, Megatron transformed and shot after the helicopter which carried the Allspark. I tried to sit up and go after him on the road, but the injuries I had received from our interfacing had been more sever that I had expected, perhaps more than Megatron had intended, and I had to lie back down.

_'Ratchet,' _I called _'I need help…Megatron damaged me more than I can repair on my own'_

'_On my way Optimus.'_

I could probably get away with telling everyone my injuries were from a fight, Megatron would probably have to deal with his soldiers (Particularly Starscream) nagging him about not finishing me off. I…I think Starscream actually knows about the way things are between me and Megatron, and that's why he is so readily defiant of his leader, but I also think he's jealous of me too…

…Or maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions…

I lied back and shut off my optics. Ratchet would be here soon, a little recharge would make repairs easier for the medic. I smiled slightly to myself and dozed off into a dream of times before the war when Megatron and I did not need our armies, of when we were together all the time…

**Author's end note: **Whew, I hope that didn't get sappy at the end! Y'know, people complain a lot of the time about first-person sex being hard to write but I actually thought this was pretty easy. Lol, I've wanted to write something with Megs playing with OP's windshield wipers for a while. Speaking of Megs, yeah he hates himself, I don't know why I made that into a factor in this one-shot, but I guess it sorta works…tell me what you think and please don't flame.

**V.E.: **Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, my bad, it's not that I'm lazy, I've just had a very long day so don't let any mistakes I may have missed be a poor reflection on me or Zaerith, hope you enjoyed the story, no flames please, just nice reviews or I curse you.


End file.
